


Rotten Luck

by Ladibard_Wordsmith28



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crazy, F/M, Forced Marriage, Getting to Know Each Other, Marriage Law Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibard_Wordsmith28/pseuds/Ladibard_Wordsmith28
Summary: George Weasly is Tricked into marrying Pansy Parkinson. But with George, nothing is dull and boring?  Parkinson won't budge either.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/George Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Rotten Luck

Disclaimer: I only own AU and OCs, the rest are JKR's babies. Please consider this as a fiction, I don't sympathize with any of the ways men or women stoop low to dishonor any living being. It is my first take, on George Weasley, and I know how horrible it is. The idea of teaming him with Pansy is also a nay. But that was the challenge I gave to myself! The rest is an answer to a prompt.

* * *

**Rotten Luck**

The ministry called it “Getting to know each other” but they both were practically thrown into this cubic room. George Weasley didn’t have to look over the person sitting over the boring metal table. His intended wife was in no mood to befriend him. He chuckled despite the grim situation. The puny witch stared daggers at him. He smirked and whistled allowing his eyes to take note of her dusty freckles, pug nose, short hair, supple lips, and permanent scowl. Still unable to wrap his mind around the ridiculous situation, he had managed to land himself into, he started laughing hard, throwing his head back.

The woman across gaped, and then abruptly standing up, she shrieked like a banshee, “You weren’t exactly my idea of a spouse.” 

Hoisting his arm dramatically, he took the time to make a show of reading the time. Slowly standing up, he leaned over, till his nose was inched away from her angry face,” “Yeah, well, the feeling’s mutual. But here we are, shackled together just like they want.” Puckering his lips he blew a kiss and sauntered towards the door. He turned once and winked back,” In case, you miss me, you know where my Joke Shop is, YOUR Highness! The shop closes sharp at nine! I cook, eat, play exploding Snap then I go to bed. I have a habit of taking up the whole bed, so if you wish to book a place in it for yourself, you better get you bum moving.”

Jae Kim, the Auror in charge, shook his head from the other side of the glass panel,” boy’s got a stroke of rotten luck.” Charlie Weasley had companied George for the sake of keeping him sane through the entire hotchpotch called, “ Ministry finds my Spouse” program. After Fred’s death, the twin refused to say a word for nearly a year. 

During Ginny and Harry’s much-celebrated marriage, he climbed up the barn and yelled at the gathered guests,” Today a Potter and a Weasley got hitched for good. And I wondered, just wondered, just wondered, why the hell are my crackers mute? Behold, behold, behold friends and family, loved and non so much loved ones, the stand-alone Weasley’s Magical Wheeze!”

The night sky glittered and flashed with nearly every kind of fireworks and crackers the twins had ever thought of making. George in the meanwhile had climbed down the roof, walked back to where his stunned family was stood, bowed with a flourish and apparated out of sight. Lee Jordon had flooed to the Weasley residence early next morning, horrified and breathless,” It’s George, George has locked himself inside the joke shop and blasting the place off. He has gone mad.” The family had broke in and found the man in the middle of a sparklingly clean shop grinning back at them mischievously. Tilting his head slightly, he drawled much like Late Professor Snape,” Well, what do you all think?”

The boy had bounced back, but too hard for the others to digest. His mood swings had made people uncomfortable, but the shop was always full of folks up to mischief. Theodore Nott had once cracked a joke about his lost Ear. The man had to be rushed to St. Mungo’s with a rare case of his ears growing large and large till they needed two people to gather the folds. A harried Malfoy and Zabini had flanked the moaning man who could hardly manage to pick his head up. 

Aurors barged in, dragged him to the ministry, questioned him for hours, But they could pin nothing on George. Amelia Bones had sounded genuinely sorry when she personally informed Theo still lying in the murky hospital bed,” Sorry, Mr. Nott, without out proof, we had to cut him loose. Your memories were too smoky and gibberish. I am sincerely sorry.”

Charlie Weasly turned to his long time friend and asked out of blue,” How many times have you booked him so far?” Kim arched a brow and replied slowly,” eighty-five, and had to cut him loose every time. No proof of jinx or spell. Why? What are you thinking?” The eldest Weasley smirked and pointed out, back to the other side of the glass pane. Pansy Parkinson had just flung one of her high heels and it had hit the bull’s eye, right in the back of George’s head. The two watchers gaped as the surviving twin turned, picked up the offensive accessory. In a singsong voice, he whistled and chortled,” Dearest, your shoe which is made of stone and not glass, will eagerly wait for its twin to join it by the Weasley King’s boots.” Frustrated and out of ideas, Parkinson was reduced to shrieking, screaming till she lost her voice and marched out of the room, banging the door stuck with a loud noise.

Kim let out a low whistle palming the two wands he had confiscated before they had chaperoned those two in the observatory room. Charlie had been holding his stomach with one hand and wiping his tears with the other, as he rocked on his feet laughing hard. “Your brother is something!” the official observed, dabbing the sweat off his forehead.

Plucking his brother’s wand from his friend’s hand, he grabbed his shoulder and winked,” Perhaps, it has escaped your notice, Jae, my ‘forever the bachelor’ brother just got checkmated by a witch half his size, but with double the indomitable spirit to keep him in check. He is finding it hard to accept. Now all the ruckus will be contained in their little paradise up the joke shop. You can finally stop hunting for well-hidden nasty spell works of one George Weasley. He will not cause any more problems.” clapping his hands together, he laughed again, “I better rush and congratulate my poor brother. Who knew we need the Last of the Parkinson to trap him in wedlock. Can’t wait to give Mum the News of the Millennia. George got hitched, hooked, and hit.”

* * *

This fic is contributed to the prompt provided by Weasleys, Witches & Writers. Prompt head," Hump Day Drabble".

The prompt:

Marriage Law AU: 

“You weren’t exactly my idea of a spouse.” 

“Yeah, well, the feeling’s mutual. But here we are, shackled together just like they want.”

  
  



End file.
